Understanding...
by Jing
Summary: eeek, gooy mushy fic >


Note: haha, I have actually finish a fic^^… surprise surprise! XD~, I got this idea around 12:30am in some Thursday night. Okay the story does have a tiny whiny little bit of SPOILERS, so don't read it if you haven't finish Suikoden 2. Well hope you like it, I know my writing style and skills are not very good, I was in a hurry trying to put down the idea before I forget it^^;; I recommend that you download Sarah Mclachlan's "Full of Grace" before reading, if you don't, well there goes the mood. If you could not find it, please imagine a cold winter day, with layers of snow around you and it is some what -30 degree out there^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: "Full of Grace" is by Sarah McLachlan, and all the characters in the story is Konami's Suikoden 2 game.

+ + + + +   
Understanding…  
By:Jing  
+ + + + +

  
  
  
  
  
  


**the winter here's cold, and bitter   
it's chilled us to the bone   
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
**

The brown hair sat on the showy field overlooking the town. Surrounded by webs of snow, she laid on her back ignoring the stinging cold. Her energetic eyes has lost its shines, the gift of cheerfulness have disappear along with her smile. Her dull, lifeless eyes look up to the winter sky. The snow wrapped the world with its flakes, matching her feeling.  
"Jowy…" she sighed, recalling the fight brings pain yet more clearer that they…

**I feel just like I'm sinking   
and I claw for solid ground   
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low   
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
**

"Go!" she demanded "go to her! I know I am not as fine as she is, I don't have her princess qualities! I cannot even _compare_ with her…" She free herself from his grip trying to hide her teary face. The blond hair boy tried to comfort her with his lies… 

**

if all of the strength and all of the courage   
come and lift me from this place

**

"Nanami, please… it is not true…" walking toward to her only add to more rage in to the fight.  
"It's all a lie!" she screamed at him, clenching her hands she yelled once more "it's all a lie! You don't love me!" her legs stared to turn jelly, soon they gave in leaving a crying girl on to her feel, whimpering in the icy snow.

**I know I could love you much better than this   
full of grace   
full of grace   
my love  
**

"Ever since that day when you visited her in Harmonia… I know that… you only love her…" she explained with her trembling voice. "On the surface it looked like that only care for Pilika… but I know… it wasn't the truth… your eyes looked at her with great loneliness." Choking in her salty tears, she continued " then I know…from that day one, no matter what feeling you have for me…it is all a lie…"

** so it's better this way, I said   
having seen this place before**

Jowy kneed down and looked at the fragile body of the girl that was once strong and courageous. Nervously, he reached for her, for that he know what she just cried out was all nothing but the truth…

**where everything we said and did   
hurts us all the more **

"Nanami…" once again breaking away from his touch, she turned to her former lover and with all her might, she stinted her frigid hands to his face knocking him on to the layers of snow. He looked at her in awe as she walked by through the silent grounds.  
Crunch…crunch…crunch  


**its just that we stayed, too long   
in the same old sickly skin **

He turned and found her in a stop, she turned around her head enough to let him see her profile. Although the sudden snow fell between them, he could still make out the last words she said to him.  
"Goody bye Jowy… good bye."

****

I'm pulled down by the undertow   
I never thought I could feel so low   
oh darkness I feel like letting go

By now her tears had ran dry, leaving her endless signs. Shivering as the flakes drooped on her. She turned to a sitting position looking at the whip cream covered houses. A blanket fell on her gracefully with two warm hands.

****

if all of the strength   
and all of the courage

She turned to find a familiar face, he turned away trying to his blush. But his eyes had already failed him, Nanami took her stance and reached for his face. She pressed her icy lips onto his. Surprise at first, but soon he gave in and let her lead the way.

****

come and lift me from this place 

Their lips let go of each other.

****

I know I could love you much better than this 

The curve of her lips somehow found its way back along with her beaming energetic self. ****

full of grace

  
Once again she whispered in the snow, but this time, a different name… ****

full of grace

"Thank you Miklotov, thank you…" ****

my love

  
  
  


Ewww><;; gooyy gooyy story, so mushy><;; I have no idea why I did this, I just wanted to be a winter fic, some how turned into a mushy oogggly goooyyy fic ><;; sorry if I scared anyone of you….-_-;; promise I won't do it next time!! Also please comment XD~~ 'points to that 'thing' down there', since it is such a ugly mushy stupid wintery fic i allow flames ^^;; but if you flame me please tell me how i could improve the fic, if you don't i'll just think you are one of those idiotic ppl that goes everywhere and start flaming ppl like a dragon... … well thanks for reading!!XD

  
-Jing 


End file.
